une fille pas comme les autres
by lalichou
Summary: les mickaelson et le scooby gang sont a l'université, une nouvelle arrive avec ses 2 meilleures amis... résumer complet a l'intérieur #delena #klaroline #Kennett #stebecka #kalija
1. Chapter 1 : présentations

chap. 1:présentation

résumer: le scooby-gang, les Mickaelson ainsi que Enzo, Katherine et tout les autres sont a l'université (sauf Elija qui a un appart en dehors du campus et Alaric qui y est en tant que prof), quand une nouvelle élève arrive avec ses 2 meilleures amis, se qui va un peu troubler la "paisible" existence de tout le groupe.

relations:

klaroline: friendship et ensuite couple

Kennett: comme klaroline

delena: couple

stebecka: couple

kalija: couple

[Alaric-Joe(c'est la prof d'Elena dans la saison 6 si vous n'y êtes pas encore ;))]: couple

[Anna-Jeremy]: couple

[liv-Tyler]: friendship puis couple

[kol-oc]:friendship

[Enzo-caroline]: friendship

personnes qui ne sont pas mortes:

lexie

kol

Katherine

Anna

dans cette fiction:

Hayley n'a jamais exister

Elena a pris le remède

Alaric n'est jamais devenu un vampire

bonnie et Damon ne sont pas mort

une dernière chose: mon perso s'appelle rose, mais ce n'est pas la rose qui est morte dan la saison 2 d'une morsure de loup garou

Ps: vampire diaries ne m'appartient pas

p-Ps: dsl pour les fautes d'orthographe

c'est ma première fic alors soyer indulgent svp et bonne lecture ;)


	2. Chapter 2: la nouvelle

chap2: la nouvelle

**note de l'auteure**

**vampire diaries ne m'appartient pas**

**bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

><p>PDV externe<p>

tout était tranquille a l'université, kol, comme sa son habitude, se réveilla tôt, se prépara et sortit dans le couloir en criant pour réveiller les autres comme il le faisait chaque matin depuis une semaine, ce qui avait le don de les énerver surtout quand certains d'entre eux n'avait pas cour de la matinée...

- KOL, VIEN ICI TOUT DE SUITE!

- oui qu'es ce qu'il y a grand frère dit-il avec un sourire d'au moins 2 km de long

- je te jure que la prochaine fois que tu cris... dit Klaus d'un ton menacent sans pour autant arriver a lui arracher son sourire satisfait.

Rebecka, qui en avait marre plus que tout de son idiot de frère qui la réveillait a 6h de matin touts les jours depuis une semaine, arriva par derrière et, sans que kol ne puisse rien faire, lui brisa la nuque

- sa, au moins, c'est fait dit-elle de mauvaise humeur avant de retourner dans sa chambre. en parlant de chambre, elle partageais la sienne avec son amie April et elle était juste en face de celle que Elena partageai avec bonnie et caroline, a l'autre bout du couloir, se situait celle de ses 2 frères qu'ils partageaient avec Stefan car se dernier ne voulais pas être dans la chambre que Damon avait avec Enzo. quant a lexie et Anna, elle devait avoir Katherine dans la leur car celle ci refusait catégoriquement d'être avec Rebecka, il ne restait plus que la chambre de Tyler, Matt et Jeremy, ainsi qu'une chambre vide en face de la leur.

étant donné qu'il tait tous réveiller, ils allèrent tous se préparer sauf Klaus qui n'avait pas cour de la matinée et caroline qui préféra se recoucher, décident que ce n'était pas un jour pour aller en cour.

PDV caroline

quand je me réveilla pour la 2e fois, il devait être 9h, se matin, j'ai vraiment eu envie de tuer kol mais bon, j'espère qu'il a compris maintenant...enfin je l'espère...bon, j'imagine que je suis seule a l'étage, alors en attendent, autant en profiter pour prendre une bonne douche sans que l'on me cri dessus par ce que je prend toute l'eau chaude

PDV externe

après s'être préparer, elle s'apprêta a sortir de sa chambre quand soudain, elle entendit des bruits de valise. elle passa la tète a l'extérieure de la chambre quand elle vu 2 jeunes fille et un garçon qui semblaient perdus. la brune la remarqua et quand elle se tourna pour lui demander quelque chose, caroline fut frapper par sa beauté, elle avait de long cheveux bruns, des yeux couleurs lagons encore plus profonds que ceux de Damon, une peau laiteuse et deux lèvres fines et rosés. en bref, elle aurait us être mannequin. caroline la questionna sur sa présence et l'humaine lui répondit qu'elles emménageais dans la chambre d'a coté, celle qui était vide, avec son amies Lily et que le garçon, Alex, aller partager sa chambre avec 2 autres garçons, autrement dit, Damon et Enzo. caroline souhaita intérieurement bonne chance au jeune homme en espérant qu'il survive plus de 2 jours . elle leurs conseilla de venir emménager se soir pour faire la connaissance des autres et les nouveaux arrivants partirent, non sans remercier caroline qui commençait a s'inquiéter pour eux.

PDV Klaus

j'avais arrêter de dessiner quand j'avais entendu ma douce discuter avec des gens que je ne connaissais pas, je n'avais pas pus m'empêcher d'écouter toute la conversation entre caroline et ces ne fus pas surpris d'entendre caroline leur dire de repasser plus tard pour s'installer, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir peur pour eux même si elle ne les connaissait pas, se qui me fit sourire

- alors comme sa tu a peur pour eux lui demandais je en la faisant sursauter, elle ne devait pas se douter que j'était la.

- pour tout te dire, répliqua t elle, je n'ais pas vraiment envi d'avoir 3 innocent mort sur le campus et de devoir m'occuper de sa dit elle dit elle d'un ton qui se voulait agressif

- j'enterrerais les corps dis je en repensant a la fois ou j'avais enterrer les 12 sorcière qu'elle avait tuer pour sauver bonnie.

elle me regarda, choquée, et partit a grand pas vers les escalier pour aller en cour

PDV kol

quand je me réveilla, c'était environ 11h, j'était dans un placard a balais dans le bâtiment des cours, je vais vraiment tuer Becka quand je la trouve. quand je sortit, une fille me rentra dedans:

-hé mais vous pourrier faire...

- désoler, vraiment, je suis nouvelle ici et... dit elle d'un ton embêter

-non, désoler c'est de ma faute, lui dis je avec mon sourire le plus charmeur, cette fille était a tomber, brune au Yeux bleu, le teint pale, elle portait un chemisier blanc, légèrement transparent, avec un slim noir.

- comment vous appeler vous? lui demandais je

- rose, rose Cooper, et vous ?

-moi c'est kol Mickaelson lui répondis je. comme "grand frère Lija" ne voulais qu'on tu personne sur le campus, je me contenterai juste de la séduire, avec un peu de chance, sa rendra la p'tite sorcière jalouse...

la sonnerie retentit et elle me demanda si je savais ou se trouvait la salle 100B. je l'y accompagna étant donné que j'avais aussi cour avec le prof d'histoire la, Mr satman, sazman ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, j'arrive jamais a me rappeler de son nom a celui la...

PDV externe

après le cour d'Alaric, ils allèrent tous a la cafet et caroline ainsi que bonnie faillirent faire une crise cardiaque quand elles virent kol inviter la fille que caroline avait vu se matin a sa table

- c'est qui elle lança bonnie

- qu'es qui a, t'est jalouse la taquina lexie

- n-non, pas du tout, je m'inquiète juste pour la vie de cette fille reliquat bonnie en rougissant légèrement ce qui n'échappa pas au trois autres

caroline leur expliqua que c'était leurs nouvelle voisine d'étage et April leur proposa d'aller se faire une aprèm au ciné, étant donné qu'il y avait un nouveau film qui avas l'air sympas qui venait de sortir.

kol, qui avait écouter toute la conversation, était très content de lui pour 2 chose: la première était que rose et habitait juste a coté et la 2e , c'est que sa petite sorcière était jalouse, se qui le ravit au plus haut point. c'était vraiment une bonne journée se dit il quand son téléphone sonnât, il s'excusa au près de la jeune femme avant de s'éloigner pour répondre:

- qu'es ce que mon grand frère me veut dit il d'un ton amuser

-kol, je te rappelle juste qu'il ne faut tuer personne...

-mais! Lija! j'ai rien fait! (enfin pas encore) pensât il avec un sourire sadique

- oui justement, et je tien a ce que cela reste comme sa répliquât le noble vampire

-tu devrais pas t'occuper de Katherine toi répondit l'autre qui était énerver par le Bla Bla incessant de sont plus vieux frère

- ce n'est pas tes affaires lui rendit il avant de raccrocher

kol revint dans la salle de self avec un grands sourire , ah que c'était bon d'énerver son frère, il adorait ça... la voix de rose le tirât de sa rêverie

- c'était qui? demandât elle

- oh mon frère qui voulait prendre de mes nouvelle lui répondit il

il regarda sa montre et dit a la belle brune qu'il devait partir car il commençait les cour a 13h

plus tard dans l'après midi:

un téléphone sonna,

- allo

- rose! t'était ou? je t'est chercher partout! Cria son interlocuteur

- oh sa va Alex calme toi, je sais me défendre!

- écoute, je m'inquiète pour toi, l'école n'est pas sure...

- c'est bon Alex je sais que l'école est pleine de vampire et d'autres êtres surnaturels...

* * *

><p><strong>vous m'en vouler pas trop j'espere... en tout ca, si vous aver des supossition sur se qui va se passer, n'esiter pas, avotre avis , qui son rose et ces amis, que veullent il aux autres, faites vos suppositon , j'attend vos revews avec impatience ^^<strong>

**ps: je posterait surrement la suite dans 2 semaines ou un peu plus tot sa depent si j'ai asses de temps pour ecrire ;)**


	3. Chapter 3 : la soirée entre filles

Chap 3 : la soirée entre filles

Reponse aux reviews :

Mimi34 : oui c'est vrai que haylay n'est pas vraiment mon personnage préféré, en espérant que ce chapitre te plaise, bonne lecture. ^^

Lea Michaelson merci pour ta review, bonne lecture.

Klausetcaroline : merci pour ton com, je n'hésiterait pas a te demander de l'aide, en esperant que se chapitre te plaise, bonne lecture ;)

Vampire diaries ne m'appartient pas

Ps : dsl pour les fautes d'orthographe

Bon chapitre a tous

* * *

><p>PDV externe<p>

Tout était calme à l'Université de Withmore, la nuit commençait à tomber et Caroline essayait d'espliquer à tout le monde l' arrivée des nouveaux, enfin, expliquer...

- t'inquiète pas blondie, on va pas les bouffer tes colocs dit Damon.

-justement, je tient a ce que ça reste comme ça répliqua la belle blonde.

- t'inquiète, elle a deja fait le topo a tout le monde lança Rebecka

-detend toi love, lui dit klaus, on va pas les tuer,...sauf si ils representent une menace...

Caroline le regarda, toujours choquée par leur conversation de se matin

-...mais ça m'étonnerait rajoutat il d'un regard amusé.

C'est a ce moment que les autres entrèrent, un silence de mort reignait dans le couloir et rose lança Un faible salut un peu gênée, caroline proposa alors que tout le monde se presente et c'est comme ça qu'ils apprirent que l'autre nouvelle, la rousse, s'appelait lili. Ils allèrent ensuite tous dans leurs chambres respectives

PDV klaus

On a fait la connaissance de nos nouveaux voisins mais quelque chose m'avait troublé chez la brune, c'est comme si je l'ava déjà vu quelque part il y a longtemps, mais que je n'arrivait pas a m'en souvenir. C'est a ce moment laque kol entra dans la piece

-pouquoi tu devisageais la nouvelle demandat il

-c'est juste que j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part mais ça doit etre une erreur lui repondis je

Il me regarda d'un air bizarre et je lui lança :

-la, c'est toi qui me devisage.

-nan, c'est juste que j'ai eu la meme impression quand je l'ai vue plus tot dans la journée me dit il juste avant de partir.

PDV lili

J'avait bien sentit que l'atmosphère était tendue quand nous sommes rentré, ils devaient surrement parler de nous mais bon, passons. Rose et moi avions prevus d'aller faire un tour et il était deja 18h, une fois nos affaires déposées, nous partimes en direction du centre comercial

-alors, t'en pense quoi me demandat elle en sortant de la cabine avec une robe noire, bustier, qui lui arriver au dessu des genoux .

-elle te va super bien !

- non pas la robe, moi je te parle des voisin, de l'apart, de tout sa .

-eh bien, pour les voisin, meme si la plus part sont des vampires, ils ont plutot l'air sympasmais bon, on est bien placé pour savoir qu'il ne faut pas se fier aux apparance non ?

-ouais t'as raison, pis tant qu'ils ne nous sautent pas a la gorge et qu'ils ne font pas de massacres...

-Yep.

-n'empêche, se serait bien qu'on apprene a les connaîtraient non ?

-bein dans se cas la, pourqoi ne pas faire une soirée entre filles ? On les invite toutes, on apprend a les connaitre et on vois si on peu se fier a elles , non ?

-ouais ta raison, c'est est une super idée ! Je les previens et tu t'occupes des bonbecs ?

-Ok sa marche.

PDV externe

Comme prevu,le lendemain soir, toutes les filles se regoignirent dans la chambre de rose et lili. Apres un film asses drole, rebecka proposa de jouer a action ou vérité, toutes accepteraient, lexie commença :

Alors rebecka, action ou vérité

-mmm action

-ok alors tu doit chanter I'm a barbie girl en duo avec caroline

-hey mais c est pas mon tour a moi répliqua cette derniere

-on s'en fou, un gage est un gage dit katherine qui avait été forcé de venir et qui était, comme souvent, de maauvaise humeur

-pff pas juste dit caroline qui boudait un peu

Elles finirent par le faire et se fut au tour de rebecka

-bonnie, action ou vérité ?

-vérité

-es ce que tu aime mon frere kol

-je ne reponderai pas a cette question ! S'exclama la principale concernée en rougissant un peu, se qui s'échappat pas aux autres

-bon et bien dans se cas la, tu a un gage répliqua rebecka avec un sourir carnassier

-et je peut savoir ce que c'est demanda la sorciere

-c'est simple, tu devra faire tout ce que kol voudra pendent toute la journée de demain !

Bon, j'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix dit bonnie d'un ton exaspéré

-Bon rose action ou vérité. Continuat elle

-Vérité

-qui aimes tu ?

-personne repondit l'autre avec un regard indéchiffrable

Personne ! Serieux ! S'écria Elena, tu doit bien avoir eu quelques histoires nan ?

-j'ai eu des histoires, mais les mec, j'ai tirer une croix dessus. Definitivement.

-Et pourqoit demanda april

-oh c'est est simples, mon mec m'a tromper avec ma pire ennemieet moi,voulant me venger,j ai voulu sortir avec son mec, sauf qu'elle avait prevu que je ferait sa et c'etait juste un de ses plan foireux pour me ruiner la vie du coup je me suis retrouver toute seule.

-Oh desoler ... je savais pas repondit april

-nan t'inquiète, c'etait ya 4 ans, j'ai tourner la page maintenant.

-donc si j'ai bien compris, il n'y a rien entre alex et toi demanda anna

-Alex ! Mais nan, t'est folle, c'est mon meilleur pote depuis que je suis toute gamine, je le considere comme mon frere !

-bon si on faisait autres chose dit caroline qui se doutait que la conversation allait tourner autour des mecs et elle ne voulait surtout pas aborder le sujet, de peur que les filles lui pose des question sur sa relation avec l'hybride.

Ok dit lili, je connait un jeu, c'est comme action ou vérité mais ya que vérité et tout le monde doit repondre a la question

-Sa me va dit bonnie

Elena commença :

-quel est votre 2e prénom

-Moi j'en ais pas dit rebecka

-pareil pour moi dit katherine

-moi c'est Alexia Mary Branson

- moi Caroline Oceanne Forbe

-Annabelle Claire

-Bonnie Sunshine Bennett

-April Charlotte Young

-moi c'est Rosabella Sophia Sisi Cooper

-sisi comme sisi l'imperatrice demanda anna

-ouai, ma mere l'adorait et elle voulait me donnet sa comme 3e prenom

-ok

-bon, moi c'est Lili Sky Miller

-et pour finir, moi c'est Elena Roxane Gilbert.

Se fut ensuite au tour de lili de poser une question

-quel estle pire surnom que vous ayer donner a quelqun ?

-euh... aucune idée dit anna

-desoler rebecka mais je croit bien que c'est barbie klaus dit katherine

- la chieuse rembouré dit rose

A ce moment la, lili explosa literalement de rire suivit de pres par les autres.

-et on peut savoir pourquoi dit Elena. Entre 2 eclats de de rires

-oh c'est simple dit rose, ya une fille qui nous faisait chier, elle c'etait rembourer le soutif, le surnom est venu de lui meme...repliquat rose qui manquait d'air tellement elle rigolais quand soudainement, quelqun entra en furie dans la chambre :

-NAN MAIS VOUS POUVER PAS FERMER VOS GUEULES, Y EN A QUI ESSAYENT DE DORMIR ICI !

-oh sa va, comme si tu dormais repliquat caroline

-oh toi blondie on t'a pas sonner . Il partit ensuite sans rien ajouter de plus.

- c'est qui celui la deja demanda rose

-le fous furieux que tu vien de voir entrer s'appelle damon marmona caroline

rose, qui n'avait pas bien entendu, s'écria

-Danone ?! Comme les yaourts !? *

-Nan, daMon avec unvM dit elena en retenant son rire.

La soirée se finit avec des éclats de rire, de la musique et pleins d'autres discussions, pour le plus grand malheur des 3 garçons qui dormaient a coté, ou plutot essayaient...

Le lendemain matin

PDV rebecka

Apres cette soirée, je me suis rendu compte de quelque chose, il faut absolument que j'en parle a kol et a nik mais surout a kol. Je sais pas si ils sont aucourant , mais si ils le sont, ils vont m'entendre ces 2 la ! Bon, en attendent je vais demander conseil a elija, lui au moins saura quoi faire. Je composa donc son numero et il répondit au bout de la 3e sonnerie :

-allo

-lija, c'est becka, faut qu'on se voit, c'est important.

-c'est a propos de quoi ?

-la nouvelle, rose.

* * *

><p>*Grosse dedi a toi emma XD<p>

Note de l'auteure

Alors, verdict ?

Qu' es ce que vous penser de la soirée ?

De la sortie au centre comercial ?

Du gage de bonnie ?

A votre avis, qu'es ce que rebecka a decouvert sur rose ? Pouqoi veut elle en parler a kol ?

Merci de votre lecture, a vos reviews )


	4. Chapter 4 : revelations

chap 4 revelations :

Note de l'auteure : desoler pour le retard mais bon, pour me faire pardonner, voila un chapitre avec pleins de revelations et un passage kennett. Enjoy ^^

**reponses au reviews : **

**Mimi34 : **contente de t avoir fait rire, bon chapitre ^^

**klausetcaroline : **Tu verra dans se chapitre que ce n'est pas vraiment elle qui les a connus ^^ en tout cas, bonne lecture ;)

**lea michaelson : **contente que ma fiction te plaise, bonne lecture ^^

PDV externe

-NIK, KOL VENER ICI TOUT DE SUITE hurla rebecka en entrant dans l appart que ses freres partageais avec son petit copain

- qu'es ce qui a becka ? tu trouve pas ta paire de talons haut preferer? demanda son plus jeune frere.

- toi tu m'aide a trouver nik et tu viens avec moi !

- on peut savoir se qui se passe ici, on peut vraiment pas peindre tranquille dans cet appart dit klaus en sortant de son atelier.

-vous 2, vous venez avec moi. tout de suite.

-mais ! j ai pas terminer mon dessin!

-t a deja au moins 10 000 dessin de caroline, je crois qu elle va s'en remetre si tu ne le termine pas tout de suite non ? dit rebecka qui commencait a s'impatienter.

klaus fit une moue boudeuse et ils finirent par arriver dans un café un peu en dehors du campus

ils s'installerent en terrasse et klaus commenca a etre enervé de ne pas savoir la raison de cette sortie en ville precipitée.

-bon pourquoi tu nous amené ici lacha-t-il enervé

-c'est simple, il faut que je vous parle de rose

- beh fait vite, j'ai une sorciere qui fait se que je veut pendant 24h et je compte bien en profiter fit kol

-bon ok,pour faire direct, rose est le sosie de kyra.

- kyra? attend tu veut dire kyra, LA kyra ?! demanda klaus , visiblement etonné par cette decouverte.

de son cote, kol avait blanchit autant que sa condition de vampire le lui permettait. comment avait il pus ne pas s en rendre compte, il n avai quand meme pas pus l'oublier...

flash back

des rires raisonaient dans la foret, un jeune homme d'environ 17 ans courait dans les bois, il reussit enfin a ratraper le jeune femme qui etait devant lui quelques instant plus tot.

-tu sais que tu est magnifique quand tu souris lui dit-il.

pour toute reponse, elle l'embrassa tendrement et passionnement.

le baiser etait intense mais la jeune fille le rompit

-il faudrait rentrer, nos parent doivent nous attendre lui dit elle avec le plus beau sourire du monde pendant que ses 2 yeux bleu etait remplis d'amour pour la personne qui etait en face d'elle

-sa marche. je te raccompagne ?

- voyons kol! tu sais bien que nous sommes voisins ! dit-elle en riant.

ils arriverent enfin devant la hute de la jeune fille

- bonne nuit kyra, a demain lui dit il en souriant

-bonne nuit repondit elle en lui rendant son sourire avant de fermer la porte deriere elle.

kol retourna chez lui la tete encore pleine de souvenirs de la merveilleuse journée qu'il avait passé, en entrant, il cria :

-mere, becka je suis rentré

fin du flash back

kol fut sortit de ses pensées par son frere et sa soeur qui l'appellait. sans se soucier d'eux, il se leva et partit en directions du campus.

ayant rejoins le batiment des chambre, il entra et croisa bonnie dans le couloir

-hey kol sa va ? demandat elle, inquiete

-oui tres bien et juste un truc, vu que ma soeur ma retenus toite la matinée alors ton gage est reporté a demain dit-il avant de rentrer dans l'appart qu'il partagait avec son frere et de s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

le lendemain

kol avait un peu pres assimillé l 'idee que sa voisine etait le sosie de son premier amour et s'apretta a aller toquer a la porte de bonnie quand il eu une idée. il toqua et caroline veint lui ouvrir

-t'es la pour bonnie j'imagine

-yep repondit-il

-pas de chance pour toi, elle est dans la douche.

- oh mais sa me derange pas du tout dit-il avec un ton pleins de sous-entendu, ce a quoi caroline repondit en lui claquant la porte au nez.

plus tard dans la matinée, il vit enfin bonnie.

- au moins t'as retrouvé le sourire lança-t-elle

-tu sais quoi bonnie

-non mais tu vas me le dire

-vu que je suis gentil, galant et incroyablement sexy, je ne te demanderai rien a part de venir diner avec moi se soir.

-bon, vu que je n'est pas le choix...

-sa marche, je passe te chercher a 20h.

le soir meme...

PDV bonnie

il etait 19h30 et je sortait de la douche, c'etait la 2e de la journée mais je preferais etre sure, apres tout, j'avais un rendez-vous se soir. je sortis de la salle de bain et vit un paquet sur mon lit, a croire que c'etait de famille pensais-je. j'ouvris la boite bleu nuit et trouva une magnifique robe noire bustier qui arrivait au mileux des cuisses et qui avais des perles dorées cousues un peu partout. cette robe etait vraiment magnifique! je commencais a me maquiller tres sobre: du far a paupiere doré qui metait en valeur ma peau caramel, du mascara et du crayon noir, puis, pour finir une petite touche de gloss rose a paillette tres discret. j'enfilla des escarpins noirs et a 20h pile, on toqua a la porte et j'alla ouvrir. il etait en costume noir avec un noeud papillon il etait tres chic et asses mignon je doit l admetre ... bon ok, il etait vraiment canon.

-toujours aussi ponctuel a se que je vois . lui dis-je

-evidement darling me repondit-il souriant. il me fit monter dans sa voiture de sport noire qui etait, a mon grand etonnement, asses discrete, en tout cas pour une voiture de sport. il m'emmena dans un restaurant tres chic et le repas fut delicieux, tout comme le champagne. pour une fois, kol etait tres charmant, charmeur mais charmant. il garra sa voiture sur le parking et me raccompagna devant l immeuble. sur le trajet, je commancai a frissoné, on avait beau sortir de l'ete, l'hiver se faisait deja ressentir. kol vit mes frissons et enleva sa veste pour la poser sur mes epaules et me ramena. il allait partir car il devait commencer a s'occuper de l'anniversaire de rebecka qui etait le 16 octobre, dans 2 semaine, mais je le retient.

-merci, vraiment. lui dis-je

-oh mais de rien darling, on se reffait sa quand tu veut.

pour toute reponse, je lui souris. a ce moment la, il fit une chose a laquelle je ne m'y attendait pas du tout, il plaquat ses levres contre les miennes et, sans savoir se que je fit, je lui repond dans un baiser passionner, c'etait tellement intense que j'avait les levres en feu. il detacha ses levres des miennes et juste avant de partir a sa vitesse vampirique, il me dit :

-bonne nuit bonnie.

j'etait abasourdi, c'etait la premiere fois qu'il m'apellais par mon prenom, souvent c'etait darling ou alors benett quand il etait en colere mais il ne m'appelais jamais bonnie, je me mis a repenser a notre baiser et c est avec des papillons dans le ventre et un sourire niais que je rentra dans l'appart. elena et caroline, ayant vu ma tete me demandèrent se qui se passait et et je leur dit juste que je venais de passer la meilleure soirée de ma vie avant de partir dans ma chambre.

je me reveilla le lendemain, ayant passer la nuit dans sa veste et a peine lever, je vit que rose etait assise a table en train de discuter avec caroline et elena. quand elle me vit arriver elle m'annonca qu on devait aller faire du shopping cet aprem avec rebecka pour son anniversaire, se qui me rappela encore une fois la soirée d'hier mais je revint a la realiter quand j'entendit elena:

-quoi?! elle nous invite ?!

-eh bien, il faut dire qu on s'est pas mal raprocher depuis la soirée pyjamas et je pense qu'elle a pas vraiment envi de passer son anniversaire seule hesita caroline

-oh aller les filles on va bien s'amuser tenta rose

-bon ok dit elena, on se retrouve devant le batiment des cour a 14h ?

-sa marche dirent les autres en coeur

je repartit dans ma chambre pour me preparer en me demandant comment les filles reagiront quand je leurs dirait que kol et moi on s est embrasser...

PDV externe

comme prevus, elle se rejoignire en direction du batiment des cours et partirent ensuite en direction de la ville. elles entrerent dans une boutique asses chic qui faisais des robes de soirés.

bonnie en trouva une vert olive a bretelles qui lui arrivait au dessu des genoux, elena en a trouver une mauve, dos nus qui s'acroche derriere le cou, pour rebecka, se sera un robe bustier rouge, pour caroline une bleu pale, double bretelle avec des perles argentés un peu partout et enfin rose prendra une robe blanche toute simple evaser avec des btetelles larges, des motif marrons sur le haut et qui arrive au dessus des genoux.

rose et elena avaient fini de se rabiller et attendait les autres

-alors comme sa katerine est ta jumelle demanda rose en entamant la conversation

-ma...euh...je... oui c est sa c est ma ...euh... jumelle mais c est juste qu on s'est engueler et puis apres elle a voulu changer de nom expliqua elena en essayant de mentir le mieux possible.

les autres rabillé, elle passerent en caisse

pendant que rose dicutait avec caroline, rebecka hypnotisa la vendeuse pour qu elle leurs fasse des reductions, quand rose vit les nouveaux prix, elle s'ecria

- whaou ta vu les reductions, c'est trop cool !

les autres se regarderent alors que rebecka fonca sur rose et plongea les yeux dans les siens tendis que ses pupilles se dillaterent

-tu oublie qu on a eu des prix reduit et tu continu le shopping avec nous tranquillement l'hypnotisa t elle

-pourquoi je ferait sa, on a eu de super reductions ! tu doit etre une cliente habituer pour avoir de tels prix dit rose souriante

rebecka et les autres etait abasourdit, elle dessiderent d'un commun accord de rentrer et rose les informat qu'elle devait aller faire un tour avec lili et alex et les laissa la. sur le chemins de retour, elles ne parlerent que de sa et caroline envoya un sms a tout le monde pour qu ils les regoignes au plus vite:

"trucs important a vs dires, rdv au snac du campus ds 10min, soyer la ! "

**alors, verdict ? **

**Qu'avez-vous penser du kennet ? De cette histoire de double ? Du fait que rose ne puisse pas etre hypnotiser ? **

J attend vos reviews avec impatience )


	5. Chapter 5 : l'obscurité

**voila le nouveau chapitre, je doit vous dire qu'il est un peu moins long et que vous allez avoir envie de me tuer pour la fin ^^ **

**Sinon, dans se chapitre, il y a une petite surprise pour vous, essayer de deviner ce que c'est )**

**place aux reviews : **

**Mimi34 : **contente de voir que tu aime toujours autant ma fiction ^ ^c est vrai que rose est tres secrete et tu le verra encore plus dans se chapitre pour le cour moment ou on parle d'elle bonne lecture ^^

**Luah 07 : **contente de voir de nouvelle tete ^^ et je suis dacord avec toi, j adore se couple moi aussi. Bon chapitre ^^

chap 5 : l'obscurité

PDV externe

Comme prevu, ils se retrouverent donc dans le bar ou Liv travaillait avec son frere, tout le monde etait la autour d'une grande table et Rebecka avait hypnotiser le responsable pour que personne ne puisse venir les deranger.

-Bon qu'es ce qui se passe demanda Klaus enervé

-Ouai c'est vrai Care on a des trucs a faire nous dit Tyler

-Toi le clebart tu te la ferme dit Klaus

-Nan je me...

-STOP vous vous la fermer tout les 2 c'est clair! intervint Rebecka

-Bon que voulait tu nous dire de si important Caroline demanda Lexi

-En fait Rebecka, les fille et moi on est partit faire du shopping avec Rose, Rebecka a tenter de l'hypnotiser mais sa n'a pas marché...

Un silence pesant regnait dans le bar quand tout a coup, Katherine brisa le silence:

-Dans se cas on la tue ? Suggera-t-elle

-hors de question dit caroline, apres tout ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle est forcement au courant. Souvenez-vous du professeur Shane, on ne pouvait pas l'hypnotiser et puis elle a rien tenter contre nous tenta caroline

-Je n'aurait jamais crus dire sa un jour mais Katerina a raison sweetheart, si elle ne peut pas etre contrainte, c'est que soit elle prend de la verveine et elle est au courant, soit c est une sorciere ou autre etre surnaturel, soit comme tu l'a dit elle ne peut pas etre hypnotiser. Dans 2 cas sur 3 c'est dangereux pour nous et vu qu il n'y a que tres peu de chances pour que la 3e option soit la bonne... dit Klaus

-Bon ecouter, J'ai une idée dit Stefan pour soutenir sa meilleure amie, on a cas la suivre elle et ses amis et fouiller dans leurs affaires pour voir si ils representent un danger ou non.

-Moi ça me va dit Kol en faisant un clin d'oeil a Bonnie qui rougissais

- Bon, dans ce cas la, c'est toi qui t'occupe de la surveiller elle, Enzo s'occupe du mec et Lexi prend la rouquine dit Katherine

-Sa me va dit Lexi

-A moi aussi dit Kol

-Pourquoi moi se pleignit le 3e

-T'est dans sa chambre banane drepondit Rebecka

-Et alors, Damon aussi !

-Oui mais lui c'est Damon et je le connait assez pour dire qu il va faire que des conneries comme d'habitude

-Hey! s'indigna l autre

-Bon bref, sa empeche pas les autres d'etre sur leurs gardes et de nous dire si ils voient le moindre truc louche continuat Stefan

-Ouai mais dans se cas la, Kol va devoir s'inscrire au cour de musique dit Klaus avec un grand sourire

-Ein! mais pourquoi ?! s'ecria se dernier

-C'est simple, elle a ça comme option pricipale et t'a pas encore choisis la tienne

-Mais je sais pas faire de la musique moi !

-Beh t'a qua prendre des cours dit Katherine

-Pff... bon on y va maintenant

Sur ce, ils allerent tous a leurs occupations respercives. Il etait deja tard et a 20h, une dispute eclata dans le couloirs des chambres:

-Ecoute Tyler J'en ai marre ok un coup tu veu etre avec moi, un coup tu me regette pour pouvoir te venger j'en peut plus, on peut plus continuer comme sa! dit Caroline

-Caroline ecoute, je me suis deja exuser un millier de fois, j'ai dit ça sous le coup de la colere a cette fete, je le pensait pas vraiment...

-Nan toi ecoute, j'en ai marre de tes exuses a deux balles compris j'en peut plus de nos disputes alors maintenant laisse moi tranquille compris !

-C'est a cause de lui que tu me rejette ein dit il avec une lueur menacante dans les yeux

- Non c'est pas a cause de lui, c'est toi qui ne sais pas se que tu veu alors decide toi compris, en attendent, moi je vais prendre l'air dit elle en sortant.

Pendant ce temps :

Rose etait tranquille dans sa chambre en train d'ecouter de la musique quand tout d'un coup, on frappa a la porte. Elle allat ouvrir meme si elle ne s'attendant a voir personne.

-Alex! Qu'es ce que tu fait la? demanda-t-elle

-Faut que je te parle, met un manteau et suit moi

-Euh...ok

Ils allerent donc marcher dans un parc.

-Qu'es ce que tu voulais me dire demanda Rose

-Ecoute, l'autre jour en me baladant en ville, j'ai reperé des sbires d'Antonio, je crois qu'ils nous ont trouvé mais rien n n'est encore sur, on va surrement devoir parir sous peu.

-Hors de question Alex, je ne partirait pas, pas cette fois. J'en peut plus de fuir ! de toute façon, ils finiront bien par me trouver alors que ce soit demain ou dans 4 ans ça change quoi! s'ecria-t-elle.

-Alors koi, tu baisse les bras? tu vas te rendre ? parce que tu veut que je te dise Rose, tant que je serais la, je ne laisserai personne s'en prendre a ma meilleure amie compris, il faudra d'abort me passer sur le corps. apres fait se que tu veut mais moi je te donne mon avis!

-Tres bien dit elle d'un ton cassant avant de repartir en direction du campus.

Aucun des 2 ne se doutaient que quelqun, tapis dans l'obscuritée, avait ecouté toute la dispute.

Le lendemain

-Tyler, t'aurais pas vu Caroline par hasard demanda Elena

-Beh on s'est disputé hier soir et elle est partit prendre l'air mais je pensais qu'elle etait rentrer repondit il

- Attend t'est sur qu'elle est partit se promener !

- Beh oui c'est se qu'elle a dit en tout cas pourquoi ?

-Tyler, hier c'etait la pleine lune!

Klaus, qui passait par la et qui avait entendu toute la conversation, partit avec sa vitesse vampirique en direction de la foret.

FLASH BACK quelques heures plus tot :

Une jeune femme marchait dans les bois, l'éclat de la lune se refletait dans ses cheuveux blond. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'etait enfoncée profondément dans la foret sombre. Au bout d'un moment, elle decidat de s'arreter dans une clairiere pour contempler le ciel etoilé quand tout a coup, un grognement parvint a son oreille. Elle se retournat et fut face a un museau gris, elle tentat de s' enfuir mais elle etait encerclée. Au dessu de sa tete brillait la lueur pale de la pleine lune.

**vous m en voulez pas trop j si vous avez lu attentivement, vous avez deviner qu il y aura du klaroline dans le prochai chapitre (ENFIN ! ) et je peu vous dire qu un nouveau personnage fera son entrer tres prochainement, a vous de deviner le quel )**

**bon, sinon, que pensez vous de se chapitre ? De cette mysterieuse personne qui observe rose et alex ? De ce Antonio ? des disputes ? Faite vos suggestions, a vos reviews )**

**anais**


End file.
